


Fighting

by beng



Series: 30 Days of Martin Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Vir Atish'an, the taming of a stubborn pacifist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beng/pseuds/beng
Summary: It’s not like he can escape anyway — with a hand shining like a damn torch — he has brainstormed and plotted and bit at the hands holding his leash for a while now.So Martin starts to reconsider.
Series: 30 Days of Martin Lavellan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080431





	Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [30 Days OC challenge](https://luinquesse.tumblr.com/post/187518711282/30-days-oc-challenge) by luinquesse.

First, he’s fighting against the very need for him to fight. He digs in his heels — he has chosen _Vir Atish'an,_ the Way of Peace — he’s just a humble servant of Sylaise — he’s a healer, a teacher, a loremaster — he’s not a fighter! Forced into the fighting, he contributes only with barriers and protection spells, and it’s thanks to Cassandra, Varric and Solas that he even makes it to Haven alive. 

Then he’s fighting against being held in Haven. He doesn’t want anything to do with these humans, this village, this Inquisition. He’s Dalish. He wants to be _free_. Humans have waged wars on his people for ages, have stolen their land and history, _are_ still stealing their future and dignity. This entire mess started because of humans and the way they treated their mages, and _then_ it escalated because a _human_ authority figure got killed. But no, _now_ he’s suddenly of use to them, _now_ Martin is asked to put aside his misgivings and his whole culture, to join the Forces of Light™ and to fight for Greater Good™. And if he doesn’t? He’ll ‘lose their protection’ and be left ~~to the wolves~~ to the _bad_ shems. _Typical_. Martin has never been an aggressive person, but he’s passionate, and he’s angry, and he _has some salt to share_.

Then he is reminded that not all humans are fighting in the way Cassandra and Cullen are. He meets Josephine, who earns his cautious respect because her methods of fighting are based on intelligence, not brute force. And then he meets Mother Giselle, who is fighting for the lives of the injured civillians, who refuses to give up her work, who advises him on a diplomatic approach to the Chantry problem. 

And looking at the poor people caught in the crossfire in the Hinterlands, Martin gradually starts to reconsider. It’s not like he can escape anyway — with a hand shining like a damn torch — he has brainstormed and plotted and bit at the hands holding his leash for a while now. If the Inquisition won’t leave him alone, then let them serve not just Andruil, but her sister Sylaise too, let them find some blankets and food for the children, for starters. 

Fight hunger and cold instead.


End file.
